What Tangled Webs
by walkingdisaster1010
Summary: Christian returns to the WWE thinking him and Edge will pick up where they left off. However his search for love seems to complicate the lives of all those around him.
1. Chapter 1

My palms were sweating, I was gasping for air trying to get through my last few sentences, about… Hornswoggle, why would I care when there was somebody I would so much rather be talking about.

"Come out here you little troll!" I said almost trembling.

Finally, there his face was on the huge screen in front of me, the crowd screamed and his music blared, but everything seemed to silent to me. He turned the corner and began coming down the endless walkway to the ring. I felt like he was walking forever. As he came closer to me I heard Matt Striker from the commentators box

"It's… Christian" two simple words, but they echoed through my head as I waited the years for him to step into the ring . He barley even looked at me, he seemed transfixed by the crowd, almost as much as they were by him. I on the other hand just starred, more focused on him then any of the other seventeen thousand people around me… he got a haircut. I don't even remember the first time we interacted in the ring, it's all a blur, the first thing I remember is listening to him halfway into our "conversation"

"I'm out here to save your life" he said glancing at me up and down

_Yes… save me_

"If you're not careful you might electrocute yourself with your microphone if you keep spraying your saliva all over it with your little speech" he shouted at me much to the crowd's delight, I gave him slight look of sadness just enough for him to notice, but nobody else, he returned a sarcastic smirk which I couldn't tell was because of how happy he was to be back or his way of telling me it was alright… I like to think it's the latter.

We went along with the useless chit chat that all the fans love to hear, I felt like I was out there for hours, I hate not being alone with him, I hated it if it was with just one person or two, but having to stand there and deliver lines with all the people looking at him, it disgusted me. I regurgitated all the basics about me being a prodigy and my seemingly overnight ascent to the ECW championship, all the while thinking "just do it already, just do it already." Finally he raised his arm high, and brought his microphone all the way down onto the top of my head.

"Ouch!" I screamed out, hoping nobody herd, because it would have been breaking character in the worst way, but shit he really hit me hard with that damn microphone, I legitimately stumbled around the ring for a couple of moments grasping at my head which felt like it was gonna explode. He chuckled as he walked away from the ring, with the loud music and bright lights accompanying him.

I ran to the back once it was all over.

"Oh my god, I was so nervous!" I nearly shouted

"I could tell" Christian barked at me "I can't believe they actually gave you that with mic skills like yours" he said flicking my belt, I put my head down and tightened my grip the title "I'm just kidding" he said "you did fine" my herd perked up like someone telling a dog that it did well.

"You wanna go out to dinner tonight, my treat considering its your big night back"

"Not really, me and a couple of people are probably going out"

"Oh" I said not trying to sound to hurt "whose going?"

"Jeff, Matt, Shawn, Edge…"

"Edge" I almost whispered bobbing my head and looking away

"Please Jack, I'm really not in the mood for this right now"

"What time do you think you'll be home by?" I said trying not to start a fight

"I don't know, don't wait up" he said

"You know I can't sleep when you're not there"

"Then take and an Ambien, I don't know", I could tell how frustrated he was getting.

"All right, I'm sorry"

"Yeah me to" he said, he leaned in and hugged me, I went to give him a kiss, and pushed back keeping his hands on my chest. "I'm sorry I forgot." He patted his hand on my shoulder twice, gave me that signature look and walked away, I sighed.

XXX

I walked away from him, I could his feel his puppy dog eyes staring at my back… or probably my ass, it had taken a while but I finally lost any sense of guilt when he threw one of his little hissy fits.

"Electrocute yourself with your microphone" I said to myself, that was a good one.

As I walked out of the building and into my car it became more and more easy to stop thinking about Jack, and focus on the person I was really looking forward to seeing tonight… Edge of course. I was still pissed that they had me on ECW, which as far as I was concerned was a place for the Jack Swaggers of the world, but little did Jack know that I was promised that I wouldn't be there for long, and I couldn't wait to break the news to Edge.

I drove down the streets of Portland , where the fuck was this bar? My anticipation and excitement was quickly turning into frustration as I drove around in circles, trying to find O' Riley's, leave it to Edge to want to meet up at a place called O' Rileys.

After over a half hour of aimless driving I finally found the dump of a bar, I walked inside, everything wreaked of whiskey and cheap cologne. I took two steps inside and like fate, my eyes instantly locked on the Edge's, there was a second of almost pure bliss… it had been so long, he didn't put his hair up, I hate that.

"Asshole" I said walking up to him, being the closest I've been to him in years.

"What, I didn't put my hair up?" he replied, aggravating me even more, by the fact that he acknowledged that he knew what he did was wrong but did it anyway, "how've ya been man" he pulled me close and gave me a hug.

"A hug?" I said, not able to tell if he was joking.

"Well what do you want to get it on right here?" he asked me, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Well do I have to be on top?" I said back with no change in my voice.

He laughed nervously, which suddenly made me nervous, was I a fool for thinking things were gonna go back to normal so quickly. He sounded so excited to see me on the phone, but this after all me and him had been through after all we had together, all I get is a hug and a nervous laugh. I got so wrapped up in my own thought that I didn't even realize that an awkward silence had brewed between the two of us, I remember thinking about how if this is how I always make Jack feel, I looked up at Edge, and our eyes met for a second and for the first time ever I felt no connection, and the silence grew longer, unfortunately the silence was about to be broken, and considering who was about to break it, the silence seemed golden…


	2. Chapter 2

I ran my hands threw my hair, and gave out a loud sigh, I looked at my reflection in the mirror for a second, before I walk out of the bathroom and back into the bar. My high heels clicked all the way back to my seat, where I saw Edge and a very unwelcomed visitor.

"Vickie…" Christian said to me giving me an up and down.

"Hello Christian" I said as I sat down making sure I was as close as possible to Edge, the tension from the first moment was so thick you could cut it with a knife and I had no intention of playing nice "welcome back how were the minor leagues?"

"Well you know at TNA, things run a little smoother, the higher ups dont have to sleep their way to their positions"

"Oh yeah and do they let the little faggots wear the big shiny belts?"

"Woah" Edge intervened, "you guys c'mon, alright Vickie, Christian's like a brother to me, and Christian, Vickie is my wife now, so you don't think you can cool it for a little bit?"

Me and Christian's eyes met but we didn't say anything to each other, after a couple moments however he gave a slight giggle and sat back.

"All right, how about some drinks, a carona for Christian, and a Bud for Vickie right?" Edge said trying to make peace.

"Better make a bud light" Christian said with a half smile

I starred at him with my jaw dropped it amazed me how much of a rude person he was

"Excu…"

"Excuse me?" he interrupted "yeah, I know"

Edge gave Christian an angered look as he got up to go get the beers

"Where's Jack… going to buy you a penis pump?"

"That's funny" he said "classy too"

"Oh you're one to talk" I said not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

"You wanna know what else is funny" he said as I glared into his eyes not sure if was going to be able to handle what he would say next, "that you actually think that your Edge is gonna keep fucking you now that I'm back"

I sent my hand flying across his face, the slapping noise echoing through the empty bar.

"How fucking dare you, you little prick" any sense of holding my tongue was long gone by now "you weren't good enough for Edge then and you aren't now" I could see fury beginning to build in his eyes, as his shoulders began to rise and fall more rapidly with every breath "I mean look at it this way, after you he didn't even want to fuck anyone of your sex anymore"

"You fucking bitch…"

"Hey!" Edge screamed "I thought you guys were gonna calm down"

"Whatever honey" Christian said as he got up out of his seat "I'm leaving" he wrapped his arm around Edge, and I could feel my blood start to boil "but I'll call you later" he pulled his head in towards Edge, and kissed his bottom lip, Edge made a stressed look, but did nothing to stop him, Christian moved his eyes back towards mine, with his lips still on Edge's. Finally after what felt like forever, Edge pushed him away

"C'mon man" Edge said pushing him back lightly

"Vickie."Christian said raising his eye brows and bobbing his head

Edge walked him walk out, then turned back to me knowing that he was in trouble

"You're fucking unbelievable" I began, he began to try to formulate words and build an excuse, but I wouldn't be interrupted, "you fucking stand there right in front of me and kiss him. Kiss Him! You're my husband, you shouldn't even be seeing him, I mean what did you think would happen? Did you think me and him would hit it off? That we'd be one big happy fucking family and our kids could call him uncle Christian. You cant have your fucking cake and eat it too Edge!" I stopped short of breath, so furious I couldn't even think of more words to say him.

"Vickie" he said as he sat down next to me "Christian, was wrong, he shouldn't of done that, but what you have to understand is that he's more then an ex to me, for a while he was my entire world, I can't just not see him. Listen I'll talk to him and I'll make sure that it never happens again allright?"

"Edge thats not even the point the point is that you didn't even do anything, if I wasn't here then you probably would of bent him over and gave him what he was asking for"

"You know that's not true, like I said I'll talk to him and if you don't want to you don't have to see him again.

I picked up my purse and swung it over my shoulder got out of my chair and stood right infront of him.

"Not good enough."

XXX

I lied there in bed as I had been doing for hours caught somewhere between the lines of awake and asleep, suddenly however my pitch dark room was become brightly illuminated and the silence was broken by the sound of the door tweaking open. I opened my eyes, only upon doing so did I realize how tired I really was. I looked over to the door way and there was Christian, wearing my ECW championship… only my ECW championship

"Hey" I offered, to groggy to come up with anything else.

"I have a problem" he said, I nodded my head as to tell him to tell me more "This belt, it looks really great on me so great, that I just can't bring myself to take it off"

"It does look really good on you" I said starting to wake up

"But I can't go to sleep with it on, so I was wondering, maybe you could help me out" he spoke to me as he moved across the room, past me and sat down in a chair in the corner "maybe you could take it off for me?"

I rolled out of the bed and walked up to the chair he was sitting in and got on my knees, I ran my arm up his leg, and around his waist, unbuckling the belt and slowly pulling it off. Once the belt was off he quickly grabbed at the back of my head, pulling my hair to the point that I think I let out a quick whimper. He lunged my head down in between his legs, making it perfectly clear what he wanted, and I obliged.

I went to work doing all the right tricks i knew pleased him, while he kept his grip on my hair tight, pulling what felt was as hard as he could. He started to moan, which was one of my favorite sounds, his moaning was almost like a gift he would give me to let me know that I was making him happy. Slowly his began to let go off my head, as he moved his hand away I'm pretty sure a large amount of my hair went with it.

I'd never herd him moan like this before, his pure satisfaction seemed to be the most arousing part for me. I looked at him, he was looking at the ceiling, and between grunts I could see him mouthing something but I couldn't tell what. His eyes were closed and his silent speech began to become a whisper. I stared at him, trying as hard as could to figure out what he was saying. What was it?

Suddenly it all came to me and I realized as I was there at my knees in front of him doing all I could to please him what he repeatedly was saying to himself, and who had most of his attention

"Edge, Edge" he repeated over and over again just quiet enough so that I couldn't hear it aloud.

I felt an instant rush of tears behind my eyes doing all I could to fight it. Meanwhile his dick was still fully inside my mouth. I must have gotten distracted, as suddenly I felt his hand return to the back of my head with a giant yank at my scalp. I began to become overwhelmed, I felt a tear begin to run down my cheek, I brushed my head up against the inside of his leg to wipe it off. His groans grew more and more loud and consistent, but every second going by felt like a decade, once it was done he still sat looking up at the ceiling, there was a smile on his face that i had never seen before, it must be a smile that was reserved solely for Edge.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, and looked blankly for a moment at the ceiling above. I looked down at Jack who was looking away from me as he brushed his bottom lip with his hand. He starred vacantly at the floor, the room was filled with silence.

"Hey" I said trying to do anything to break the horrible silence

He looked up at me, his eyes red, and it seems as though at any moment the dam might break and tears could begin flooding out of his eyes

"Hey" I said again, but this time more drawn out with empathy in my voice.

He sniffled and tried to give me a smile, as he got back to his feet and make his way over to the bathroom.

"Shit" I whispered to myself.

I stood up for a second, and didn't move, finally I made my way around the room trying to gather cloths wherever I could find any. I put on a wife beater and a pair of sweatpants, before I sat on the bed and began to stare at the bathroom door, waiting for Jack to either come out or say something. Neither happened. I herd the shower turn on, and barley every couple of moments over the sound of the running shower I could hear his sobs.

After about twenty minutes of debating with myself I finally walked up the bathroom door and knocked twice, but I got no answer, I began to pace around.

"Jack…" I called out beginning to get frustrated, but there was no answer "Jack" I repeated, still the only sound to be heard was the running shower, I groaned and ran my hands threw my hair not knowing what to do.

Being in the room began to make me sick, I had no right to be mad at Jack, but still the dynamics of our relationship had left me conditioned to really not care about his feelings, and my empathy for him began to turn into annoyance at his childish reaction, I tried a few more times to get him to come out of the bathroom but to no avail, finally I decided to leave, I grabbed a hoodie, and made a quick exit out of the room, making sure to close to the door firmly enough that Jack could hear me leave in bathroom, my way of saying that I wasn't going to stay around and play his little game.

I walked down the hall of my hotel, getting to the elevator that was to take me down to the first floor, tapping my foot impatiently waiting for it to arrive. Part of me tried to ponder where there was to go at the in the morning on a Tuesday, as much as I may of wanted to pretend that I didn't know where I was going, there wasn't a doubt in my mind from the minute I had left the room as to who I was going to see.

XXX

I struggled and weaved trying to escape, my head felt as though it was going to explode with John Cena's freakishly huge forearm s wrapped around my neck draining the life out of me second by second.

"Cena has the STF locked in!" Jerry "the king" cried out "Edge is gonna tap, Edge is gonna tap"

I couldn't believe these people, they never learn, I'm Edge, I don't tap. Suddenly though I began to hear a repetitive beating sound, was that the sound of me hitting the ring? I looked down at my hand, I wasn't taping, so where was that sound coming from? It started again only this time lounder and more constant.

The images of a packed Air Canada Center began to fade, as my eyes opened to the sight of a dark hotel room.

"It was only a dream" I sighed with much relief "of course it was only a dream… like John Cena could actually make me tap.

The beating sound had turned into a obnoxious pounding, I stumbled to my door, nearly tripping three times in my pitch black room. I opened the door to a very friendly and happy but slightly nervous looking face.

"Hi" Christian offered, putting his hands in his back pockets, simply because it seemed as though he nowhere else to put them, he seemed shaky and nervous though.

"Christian? What time is it?"

"I think it's about… quarter to four" he said as though it was a perfectly normal time for me to have a visitor.

"Are you okay?" I said my vision finally unblurring and my consciousness returning. He however said nothing in return "okay, come inside" I said after I was sure that his silence was just that and not a brief pause"

He walked inside, and sat on my bed which signaled to me that I wasn't going to be getting back to sleep any time soon as he intended on a full therapy session, not a brief chat, which I suppose was to be expected, it was nearly four in the morning after all.

"What happened" I said, sitting down in front of him

"Where's Vickie?" he said glancing around the room as if he didn't hear me

"I don't know, I kinda got in trouble after we left the bar last night"

"Sorry" he said back to me looking almost pained, this is what had always intrigued me about Christian, he had so many different sides, just a few hours earlier at the bar he was such an arrogant asshole, to the point that I nearly wanted to punch him out. It was only when me and him were alone that I saw the real side to him, a softer side, someone just looking for compassion and affection

"What happened" I tried again, with a sigh, as I was not in the mood to talk about Vickie

He gave out a half of a laugh to compliment the half of a smile that came across his face, he began to try to start speaking, but it seemed as though he was trying to be very careful in formulating his words.

"Its… kinda embarrassing, actually" he said fidgeting and shifting

"Oh" I said beginning to become intrigued

"I said your name" he said suddenly shifting to very matter of fact

"You said my name?" I repeated back to him, as the statement didn't register in my mind which was still waking up "oh" I said realizing "to jack?" I began to laugh "is he okay?" the question must have sounded most uncenceir considering I laughed my way through it, while I did feel bad for Jack the whole situation did have a kind of humor to it

"No, he's not happy about it" Christian responded, we both just sat there and laughed for a second, but once the moment had passed and the situation was no longer funny, I began to reflect and began to realize how much I missed doing this, just sitting in bed and laughing with him. I assumed he was doing the same thing, until he broke the silence "Hey you wanna have some fun?"

"Its four in the morning" I replied

"Stop bitching about the time, you can sleep during your match tomorrow with punk" he starred at me waiting for a response

"Ha ha, yes I get it" I said sarcastically

"You know that was good" he got up and walked over to a chair and picked up a t-shirt and threw it at me, I put it on and looked up at him "okay follow me"


	4. Chapter 4

There is a sensation that I can't describe about having a man his size on top of me. Despite his sheer size he was obviously an expert at what he was doing, he touched me in all the right places, did all the right things, said all the right words. He wasn't lying when he told the world that compared to Edge he was "anatomically superior." After we were finished I lied there in his bed for several minutes, the only sound in the room was both of our collective gasps as we tried to catch our breath.

"So" he finally said to me "What did Edge do this time?"

"What are you talking about" I said back with the most realistic giggle I could muster

"Vicki, me and you both know that the only time you ever want to see me is when you and Edge get into a fight"

I searched my brain for the right words to say he was right, I loved The Big Show, I really did, but for me that wasn't what it was about. My love for The Big Show didn't rival how much I loved the feeling of being with Edge, but it wasn't Edge that I loved. I loved the way people would look at us when we were together in public. I loved the fact that I was able to be married to someone so attractive, that it made me feel more attractive, even if I did feel a little bit more of a bond to The Big Show, and even if the sex was better.

"If you know that…" I began

"If I know that then why do I let you take advantage of me" he finished my thought for me

It was a little bit harsher then I had wanted to put it, but he had gotten the gist of what I was thinking. I nodded my head curious to see what his answer was.

"Vicki, I love you, more than anybody else I've ever met, but… I know that you are married to Edge. I know that you don't plan to leave Edge anytime soon. All I can hope is that someday you will, and when that day comes, I will still be here waiting for you. Until that day comes, I'm here for you, to help you through everything the best I can, and if our secret little affair helps you cope with the tough times in your marriage, then I'm just glad that I can help you out"

"Paul…" I whispered, part of me wanted to assure him that I was not going to leave Edge anytime soon, at the same time his words had touched me so deep, no one had ever told me that they had cared about me like that ever before

"You don't have to say anything Vicki, unless you wanna talk about what happened with you and Edge tonight that made you want to come to my room"

"It's Christian" I said, I always felt so horrible talking to him about my problems with Edge, but The Big Show was my support system, talking to him was my own form of therapy, and since I had met him there's never been anything that I haven't told him

"That's right" Paul started "Tonight was his big first night back wasn't it?"

"Yup, and it only took one night for him to be kissing my husband"

"Edge kissed him?" The surprise in his voice seemed unreal

"I don't know" I sighed, "Edge played it off as that Christian kissed him, but he didn't kiss Christian… if that makes any sense"

"No, it doesn't"

The conversation began to depress me, I started to feeling tears swelling up in my eyes, what confused me though was that they weren't tears of sadness, but more like tears of anger, maybe I really didn't care about Edge that much, the point was that he was mine, and no one else can have him. I looked up at The Big Show searching for answers in his eyes

"What do I do" I asked him

"I have an idea" he said to me, I nodded my head as to signal him to go on "Put me in a match with Christian, I'll beat him to the point where there's no way Edge will even want to look at his face… I'll make sure of it.

"You would do that… for me… for me and Edge?"

"Vicki, I told you I will do anything for you, all I want is for you to be happy, and if Edge makes you happy, then I'm going to make sure that nothing comes between that, especially a little punk like Christian"

I curled up into his warm arms, resting my head on his chest, how much this man cared for me never ceased to amaze me.

"Okay then we'll do it, Christian will never know what hit him" I said with my excitement radiating through my voice, I knew that Edge wasn't going to like it at all, and that he would be very upset with me, but me and him would be even for after the stunts he had pulled at the bar the night before, and more importantly, Christian would get the message not to mess with me again.

XXX

"I've always hated Seattle… all it does is rain and rain and rain" I said looking over to Jack trying anything I could to start a conversation

"I like the rain" he responded his eyes focused on the road, and driving through the monsoon

"I hear I have a match tonight" I said after a few moments of silence

"On Raw?" he responded "against who?"

" I don't know, hopefully somebody good, I'm really trying to get back in the swing of things, you know?"

"You'll be fine" he offered back, I knew he wanted to talk about last night, and despite that being the last thing I wanted to do I finally decided to give in.

"Listen about last night" I started before I was rudely interrupted by my phone, which I'm sure only made the situation worse as my Kelly Clarkson ringtone blared through the car.

"Im sure your life would suck without Edge" Jack said sarcastically

I ignored him and answered the phone

"Hi Edge"

"Christian" he started rather frantically sounding "are you at the arena yet?"

"No, Jack is driving me right now, why?"

"Your match tonight, it's against the Big Show, and I think he's gonna try to hurt you"

I felt a rush of butterflies in my stomach, the Big Show could obviously do some serious damage to me if he wanted to, but it wouldn't fit my style if I was afraid of someone, so after pausing a minute to think of something clever I replied.

"Big Show, please, I'll bring my ax and cut him down like a tree"

"Please" Edge pleaded with me "take this seriously, this is no time for Captain Charisma"

"That's not what you said after we left your hotel last night" I said forgetting that Jack was sitting right next to me"

"Damn it Christian" Edge yelled at me before taking a moment to compose himself "just promise me you'll be careful okay?"

"Okay ummm" I tried to throw a plan together in my head "if Big Show gets to be to much for me to handle, Jack can come out and help me out, well play it like me and Jack are feuding right now and that Big Show shouldn't be involved" Edge didn't seem satisfied but he knew it was the best we could do at the moment

"Allright, good luck" he wished me

I curled my shoulders up as a big grin came over my face.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over at him wanting nothing more than to slap that big grin off of his face, as he got off the phone, he turned to me and took a breath as if he was about to speak, probably about this plan for me to help him out with Big Show, but I cut him off

"Where did you go last night?"

He paused, which meant he that he needed a second to decided in his head how he wanted to handle the situation.

"I went to Edge's hotel, Jack" he responded

"And after?"

"After I left his room I came back to ours" he said speaking in almost monotone

"You just said you and him did something after you left his hotel last night"

"Listen I've got bigger things to worry about" he said starting to get frustrated and trying to change the topic so he didn't have to exert the effort of coming up with another lie "I've got a match tonight against a man the size of a whale who wants nothing more then to beat my face in until it looks like yours."

I gave him a sharp look, growing tired of being his little dog and accepting every down grading comment he made to me

"I don't need a pretty face, when I've got seventeen pounds of platinum around my waist" I retorted in what it think was the first time that I've ever talked back to him, I was suddenly filled with a rush.

"I'm packing something else down there, and if memory serves me right, it was halfway down your throat last night and left you crying like a little girl" he said without an ounce of sympathy

My rush quickly ended, as I had nothing to say back to such a horrible comment. The arena was close, and my body swelled with anger, my blood boiling, if Christian thought there was any way that I was going to help him against the Big Show tonight, then he was sadly mistaken.

XXX

Often, one of my favorite parts of a match, is when I come out first, the brief, five maybe ten seconds after my entrance music ends, before and my opponent's begins, the silence of a crowd of hundreds of thousands of people always filled me with an eerie vibe. My match tonight was different, I may be a cocky son of a bitch, but I truly believe I can beat the Big Show, but tonight for the first time in my career I would throw a match, I would intentionally lose to the Big Show.

Vicki deserves my props, I love someone who isn't afraid to scheme or plot, but this time she messed with the wrong person as I was the master of scheming and plotting. I purposely set Jack off on the way to the arena to ensure that he wouldn't help me while I was getting my ass beat in tonight. I would take the beating of a lifetime tonight to the Big Show, and after, I'll have Edge to take care of me. The thought brought one of my signature half smiles to my face.

"Weeeeeellllll, it's the Big Show" he has to have the worst theme song in the WWE I thought to myself.

He made his way to the ring, his eyes focused on me the entire time.

"Your messing with the wrong woman" he said looking down at me

"Awwww, sad that the one person on the planet less attractive then you, still wants nothing to do with you" I chuckled "eating a Twinkie big boy, it will make you feel better"

A look of sheer anger came over his face and as the bell rang he instantly, began to come at me, pushing me with such force I was instantly on the ground, instantly having flashbacks of my days as a jobber, he ran towards me, I saw his giant boot coming at me, and but instinct began to dodge until I remembered that I had to keep my eye on the prize, his boot slammed into my face, like a locomotive. He picked me up and hurled me outside the ring, I landed on my back which instantly stung from my hip all the way up to my neck

"Shit" I whispered to myself, realizing that this was gonna be a lot more painful then I had predicted.

I opened my eyes and looked up and saw the Big Show, wobbling his way up to the top rope, like he was Jeff Hardy, he jumped off the rope and I saw him free falling right towards me, had I just lied there, the match probably would have been over, but the idea of the a man the size of the Big Show crashing and burning was to much for me to pass up.

I rolled out of the way, as he came crashing down next to me. His body bounced of the floor like a water balloon that didn't pop. I felt the floor around me shake, and had it not been for the fact that I was in so much pain, I probably would have burst out laughing. After a few minutes outside the ring we were both able to gather ourselves and re entered the ring.

He began to slap me around, and I took my punishment, not giving back much of a fight which he began to realize. Finally he pulled me close to him.

"What are you up to pretty boy?" he asked me

Making sure that my plan didn't go up in smoke I just continued to poke the bear. "It's my strategy" I said " I mean look at you, you've probably got another thirty seconds til you get winded, and you look two minutes away from an asthma attack.

That seemed to be the final straw, as he picked me up for the choke slam, as he held me in the air I looked around to make sure that I saw Jack no where in sight, once I realized that he was not going to come and attempt to save me, I closed my eyes, as I felt my body hurled toward the bottom of the ring.

The referees helped me to the back, I probably could have made it my own, but Edge thinking that I wasn't even strong enough to walk could only help my plan.

"Oh my god, Chrisitan" Edge running his hand threw my hair looking for any injuries on my face. "Your eye" he said lightly touching the side of my face, as I winced in pain

"Job well done" Vickie said to Big Show as they trotted toward me and Edge

"Vicki, I cant believe you fucking did this" Edge screamed at her

"How dare you yell at me, this is me getting even for all the shit that went down yesterday" she screamed back

Edge seemed at a loss for words, as he stuttered, clenching his fist his eyes pulsing at Vicki. I was beginning to grow impatient with the situation and let out a moan.

"Edge, I really just want to get home, do you think you could take me, I have no idea where Jack is.

"Yeah, he said, never taking his eyes off of Vickie "lets go"

He marched off and I followed but not before getting one last work in with Vickie

"Thanks a lot for this" I said "after me and him left your hotel room last night, I didn't think things could get any better, but I think tonight, they probably will.


	6. Chapter 6

I lied on my stomach, as Edge sat over me rubbing my pain away.

"Feeling any better yet?" he asked the pure gentleness in his voice nearly giving me goose bumps.

"Of course… Big Show may have got a few good shots in, but I think it's fair to say that he's probably hurting more than I am right now" I responded, Edge began to laugh, I wanted to laugh with him, but my ribs hurt way too much.

"Why doesn't Jack do this for you?" he said rubbing up and down my back.

"I don't think Jack ever wants to speak to me again after last night, and especially after today"

"Are you guys like… done?" he asked

"I don't think we ever really had anything in the first place" I said being brutally honest despite how much I did legitimately care for Jack

"And why is that?"

"You know me. You probably know me better then anyone else, and despite the way I act to everybody, you know the one thing I really want is just for somebody to take care of me. Not to have to worry about taking care of someone else all the time you know?"

"Yeah" he said with a sigh "I mean all I ever really wanted to do was take care of you at one point, when that didn't work out I thought I could do the same for Vicki, but it's so hard"

I rolled over on to my back and pulled myself up, sitting against the head of his bed, picking my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.

"You wouldn't ever want to take care of me again" I said trying to look as broken and in need of sympathy as possible.

"You hurt me" he said so emotionlessly, and just the sound of him saying brought me to the verge of tears "I mean my world revolved around you, you were the only thing I thought of for so many years, and then you just got up and left.

"It's not my fault…" I began

"Its not your fault? What?" he said getting louder and much more emotional by the second "that Vince is an asshole and didn't want to pay you more? No, Christian, that's not your fault, but if a little extra money was all I was worth to you, then I'm glad you left and things didn't work out

"Edge" I began as I lost all emotional control "TNA gave me a chance to do all the things I've dreamt of my whole life, I wore the belt, I made the money, I was the big name. That all came to you easy but I had to work so much harder, I had to do what was right for me"

"I thought that I was what was right for you" he said without looking me in the eye, silence flooded the room, I wiped my tears away and ran my hand through my hair not knowing what else to do, I knew that at some point this conversation had to happened, but I still had no idea how to prepare for it.

I searched for the right words to say but nothing came to mind. An enormous difference from the night prior when after we had left his room and gone up to the roof we had been able to talk for hours without me ever experiencing a moment where I didn't know what to say.

"I made a mistake"

Edge nearly jumped off the bed grabbing his hair as if he was going to tear it out

"You made a mistake?" he repeated back to me "You made a mistake?" he screamed "You ruined my life for over two years, while you met all your little TNA friends, and eventually Jack, I didn't start healing until I met Vicki, you have no idea how much I hurt, and all you can say back to me is that you made a mistake" I didn't know what to do, Edge never yelled at me, never. I couldn't even look at him I starred at the ground, with nothing to say back to him because I knew everything he said was true, he paced around, trying to compose himself. "Vicki is gonna be back soon" he said, quietly.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to leave now not like this, but I knew that's exactly what he wanted me to do. I shuffled off the bed and grabbed a few of my things as he walked me to the door.

"Can we meet tonight... on the roof? I feel like we should talk about this more"

"I don't know" he said, meaning that he didn't want to, but he didn't want to tell me no

"Well I'll be up there at around midnight, if you want to meet me there that'd be great, but if not I'll just wait"

"Okay" he said, and nothing else.

I stepped outside and he closed the door behind me, I walked down the hall and into the elevator, leaning my back against the doors. I slowly began to slide down the doors until I was on the floor as I began to cry hysterically, pushing the stop button on the elevator, all I could hope is that I would be able to fix everything if I was to see him tonight.

I was only on the floor for twenty minutes at most but it felt like hours. Finally however I composed myself and headed for my room. I paused and stood still outside my door before entering. Hopefully tonight me and Edge, could get back on the right path, but first, I still had one thing I had to take care of… Jack

XXX

I ran my hands threw my hair, this had come at the worst possible time, the last thing I had wanted to do was further inflate Christian's ego. I looked down at the championship, picked it up and hurled it at the wall, breaking the reading lamp in the corner in the process.

"Is everything okay?" I herd a voice question from the other side of the room. I gave a sharp look to the door, and there ofcourse, was Chrsitian who had just walked in

"Like you give a fuck" I snapped back, anger pulsing threw my viens, he however remained calm and composed, he sat me down on the bed, and squatted in front of me, making me feel like a little kid, but making me feel safe and cared for at the same time, this was a new side of Christian.

"What's wrong?" he tried again

"I just got off the phone with Vince" I said suddenly less flustered "they're gonna give you that in a couple of weeks" I said pointing to my, but soon to become his title.

He walked over to the corner, picked up the belt and brought it back to me, holding it right in front of me. He looked at it, then looked at me,then looked back at it, then back at me. He shook his head, and began to chuckle, he spit on the title, then again tossed it back to the side, I was in shock.

"Who gives a fuck?" he asked me with a smirk "My old ass will probably break a hip the first time I try to defend this thing, but you, your gonna win dozens more of these, and most likely sometime soon you'll win gold… that's actually gold, not silver or any bull shit like that.

I started to laugh and cry at the same time, overcome with so many emotions, I fell on to the floor and collapsed in his arms, burying my head in his chest, to my surprise he didn't push me away, he let me stay there until my emotional breakdown was finished, without even saying a word, just lightly stroking my back, back and forth. Finally I gained the strength to push my self up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"I love you, this is how I always should have treated you… I'm sorry I was such an asshole"

My feelings of bliss, began to turn into feelings of fear, as I realized something big was coming, I looked into his eyes, and I saw tears beginning to form behind his eyes as well.

"Christian, what is it you want to say to me" I asked not able to make eye contact

"I've been… really unfair to you, Jack" his tears started to flow, and he tried to wipe his eyes away. "You've been here every time I've needed something from you, and I've never returned the favor" he paused, and I could sense what he was going to tell me, before he said it "I never stopped loving Edge though, and I can't keep putting you through this Jack, it's bad enough that I've done it this long

I didn't know what to say to him, and an eternity passed before either of us said anything to each other, he put his hand under my chin, and pulled my head up, forcing me to make eye contact

"I hate you" I let out, out of nowhere, not even thinking of the words, before I said them, they just slipped out of my mouth

"I know" he said, he stood up "I just hope one day you can forgive me, but I understand if that day never comes", he turned the door knob, about to walk out

"I don't hate you" I nearly screamed desperately, "I don't know why I said that, I didn't mean it, please, don't leave me"

He walked over to me, I was still sitting on the ground, with my back up against the bed, he bent down in front of me, and gave me a kiss on my forehead

"I'm sorry" he whispered, he walked back to the door and he picked up a duffle bag he had next to the door, and again seemed just about to walk out, when I stopped him again

"Did you ever cheat on me?" I yelled

"No" he said plainly, looking back at me

"What happened, on the roof of the hotel last night?"

"Me and Edge, talked, for hours, that was all, but it was very intimate, I would like to think more happened, which is why I've been playing it off the way I have been to everyone"

I couldn't decide if I believed him or not, but I couldn't come up with any other ways to stall him, I just simply looked on and watched as he walked out the door, and out of my life for the last time, I never saw him again.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sure that I was making one of the biggest mistakes of my life, still I guess I was a junky for pain, and up the stairs I went again to go meet Christian on the roof top. I stood in front of the door to the roof top for about five minutes flipping back and forth over to weather I should just go back to my room and forget about all this nonsense, I paced around examining everything, the cracks between the tiles on the floor, the pattern of the plaster on the wall, noticing everything from how there was a fire extinguisher, next to the door, to how the "x" was not lit up on the "exit sign".

After much deliberation I walked outside, and there was Christian, starring straight at me. His eyes lit up, seemingly happy as can be that I had arrived, I however was still angry, following the conversation that had taken place in my room

"I don't know what I'm doing here" I yelled over to him

He began to walk over to him, he dressed up in a black shirt, and a blazer, which he knew I loved.

"You're here because , your falling back in love with me" he said with a smirk.

I didn't say anything, which was my way of showing him how uneasy I was about the situation and didn't find it to be an appropriate time to be making jokes.

He walked up next to me, and wrapped his arms around my hips "I'm sorry"

"That's not funny" I said seriously

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared that it might be true" I said to him, being so honest it began to scare me.

He walked away from me and began to pace around "Theres three words, that I don't think I've ever said in my entire life" he began "and this is about to be the second time tonight that I've said these three words" he looked over to me, there was no hesitation "I was wrong... I was wrong in a lot of the decisions I made, if I could go back, I would never of gone to TNA, I didn't realize how much I love you, but now I do, and I promise I'll never hurt you like that again"

I didn't mean to push him, but for some reason that's all I could do "That's an easy thing to say Christian"

"You're right" he said to me "words are nothing, anybody could say that, but give me the chance to prove it to you, let me show you that things will not only be the way they were before, but that they'll be better, let me show you how happy I can make you"

His words began to get to me "I want to Christian, but do you understand why it's so hard" I didn't give him a chance to answer as I continued "we have so much history, and I'm with Vicki, and your with Jack"

"Not anymore" he said

"What?"

"I ended it with Jack"

In a way that was what I wanted to hear, but at the same time it continued to make things so much more difficult. "Damn it Christian"

"I know, I Know it sucks that you're running out of excuses as to why me and you won't work, but maybe if you just stop for a moment, you'll realize that the excuses don't mean anything, forget about the history, forget about Jack, forget about Vicki, all that this comes down to is me and you, and that being the case, don't you think me and you are meant to be together?"

"I don't know Christian"

He walked up close to me, his face right infront of mine, starring me directly in the eye

"No" he said "that's not an answer, it's a yes or no, you know the answer to that question, don't pretend like you don't, are we meant to be together or not?

"But Christian, what about Vicki?"

"You know Vicki can't love you like I can, but more importantly you know that you don't love Vicki, like you love me, isn't that right?

I hesitated

"Isn't that right?" he repeated

I was silent, he backed away and lowered his tone

"Edge, I love you, and you love me, and I think that's the most important factor in our situation no matter what."

I still had no idea what to say, I had no idea how to make this decision,

"Do you remember what movie we saw on our first date?'

I chuckled "The Mexican, with Julia Roberts, and Brad Pitt"

"And do you remember, what our favorite line is?"

I looked down, and a smile came over my face "When two people love each other, really love each other, but just can't get it together, when do you say enough is enough?" I looked up at him

"Never… remember?" he asked

"Of course I remember"

"So what do you say? Give us one more chance, me and you? Let us start over? Let me show me how happy I can make you"

It was time to make a decision, I looked up at Christian and with a sigh and said...


	8. Chapter 8

The sex was over, but unlike all the other times I wasn't able to concentrate on the feeling of a post sex high, I laid there next to the behemoth of man, feeling no less worried then I did before I had come to his room

"Vickie?" his voice asked, sounding as though he was under water, when in reality he was just being drowned out by my mind focusing on my crumbling personal life "Vickie?" he tried again

"Yes? I said with a forced smile

"Well" Paul started, "Did you fake it? Cause that wasn't very convincing."

"Sorry, I just… I've got a lot on my mind" I offered

"No, I'm the one that's sorry, the idea I had about Christian was horrible, it's my fault you're in the situation you are now"

"No, it's not your fault" I started "it's my fault… my fault that my marriage is fucked, and my life with it"

"How is it your fault? Edge was supposed to be your knight in shining armor, and now he goes and pulls all this shit with Christian, who knows what they are doing right now"

"The worst thing they can be doing Paul, is the same thing I just finished doing with you"

He hesitated to say anything, and decided to remain silent and give me a look signaling for me to elaborate more.

"The truth is, Paul, that I've been cheating on Edge, with you, long before Christian even came back into the picture, and the truth is… I trust my husband, no matter what Christian says, I don't think anything has happened between them yet"

"What about on the hotel of the roof that Christian keeps talking about?" Paul asked me obviously being a lot more cynical of Edge then I was.

"I don't know what happened on the roof of the hotel, but the only way I can find out is asking him and being straight forward, I can't play anymore games"

"What does that mean Vickie?"

"It means that I have to start being a better wife, and the first step is ending whatever it is that you and I have"

"Are you sure?"

It was so amazing to see such a huge man, such an intimating monster being brought to such sadness, I didn't know how to answer his question, because the truth was that I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure that it was the right decision to end things with the big show, I wasn't sure that Edge and Christian hadn't fucked, I wasn't sure that I loved Edge for the right reasons, I wasn't sure if I even loved Edge at all, or if I just loved the confidence of I felt knowing that my husband was someone as beautiful as Edge.

"I have to go" I said gather a few of my things, hobbling around to put my shoes on, Paul still sat on the bed and looked over to me

"You know, whatever you need, I'll always be here for you right?"

I decided there was only way to go about this, and that was break him, almost like putting an animal out its misery, if I broke his heart now, I would save him years of wondering if I would come back to him

"Sweetheart" I said turning the tone of my voice to an icy sass, "I already got what I needed out of you"

A look of horror came over his face, and I avoided eye contact, as I picked my purse up off of the floor and made my way out, giving a deep sigh once I was out of his room. I paced around for a few moment, rubbing my temples, dealing with stress was not one of my strong suits. I made my way down the hall, turning the corner to take me back to me and Edge's room, the sound of my high heels clicking all the way down the corridor echoing around me, gave me a headache, and the bright lights illuminating, my path nearly blinded me. It amazed me how I was this terrified to talk to my own husband. I stopped once I saw my room in sight, and leaned up against the wall, nauseous to the point that I thought I was going to throw up. Only adding to my nausea was the smell of a strong cologne. I sat there with my hand against my head.

"Wait a minute" I whispered to myself, as a flashback raced to my mind of me at Macy's the Christmas before. "That cologne" I said, now past whispering and literally talking to myself "I got Edge, that cologne for Christmas"

I raced to the door, jumbling threw everything in my purse to find the card key. I flung open the door, the smell of the strong cologne overpowered me like a slap in the face, the room was dark, but the cologne was fresh, and the mirror in the bathroom still had condensation on it, I walked over to the bathroom, to further investigate, it was hot, Edge must have just gotten out of a hot shower no less then ten minutes ago. He went to see someone, and obviously it was important to him that he looked and smelt good

"Damn It!" I let out with a scream, there would be no way I would allow Christian to touch man, I raced out the room, not even bothering to close the door behind. I raced down the hall, toward the elevator so I could get to Christian's room. My near run came to a complete halt suddenly though as I realized that they wouldn't be in Christian's room

_The rooftop…_

I quickly turned around, and begin to rush in the opposite direction, charging up the stairs as fast as I could. Finally I reached the top level, I walked up to the door that lead to the roof, before stopping myself, taking a moment to regain my composure. I pressed my ear to the door, doing my best to hear the conversation outside, the first voice I heard was Edge.

"When two people love each other, really love each other, but just can't get it together, when do you say enough is enough?" Edge said, the happiness in his voice as he said tearing me apart

"Never, remember" Christian responded, with just the sound of his voice pushing me to fury.

"Of course I remember"

"So what do you say? Give us one more chance, me and you? Let us start over? Let me show me how happy I can make you" Christian pleaded to Edge, I held my breath waiting for his response

"Please, Edge, please" I whispered to myself "Don't do it, don't do it"

It was time to make a decision, Edge sighed "I love you" Edge told him, my heart sank "show me how happy you can make me"

I opened the door, slightly to look outside and see what was happening, making sure not to allow myself to be seen, and what I saw, was Christian engaged in a kiss with my husband. I turned around, the door closing behind me, I walked in several circles, my head in my hands, wiping away my tears, black with mascara. I was trapped in a nightmare, every detail was being burned into my mind, the cracks between the tiles on the floor, the pattern of the plaster on the wall, how the "x" was missing, on the "exit" sign, then I noticed a fire extinguisher, a huge steel can, or what became in my eyes, a weapon, I lost any sense of self- control, I grabbed the fire extinguisher, and flung the door open, surprising both of them.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I ran toward him, fire extinguisher in hand, putting all my might into one giant swing I took at Christian, aiming for the head, I knew I only had to hit him once… and he would be dead.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked up into Edge's beautiful eyes.

"I love you" he told me "show me how happy you can make me"

A smile the size of the moon came over my face, he wrapped his hands around the back of my head, and pulled me into the most passionate kiss of my life. I had found bliss, and I truly believed that nothing in the world would ever of been able to ruin what had become the best moment of my life… until something did.

The door to the rooftop flew open

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" a loud voice screamed from the darkness, the figure ran at me, with a giant red fire extinguisher in hand, it was Vickie, and she had lost her mind, she stormed at me, and before I even had a change to separate myself from Edge, she flung the fire extinguisher at my head, I quickly dodged the shot.

"What the fuck?" I yelled toward her, but she said nothing, and instead took another giant swing at my head, I ducked, but Edge was standing behind me, and the shot that was intended for me, ended up hitting the one she was fighting for.

Edge fell to the floor, grabbing at his head, Vicki however in her insane frenzy paid no attention to the fact that she might of just killed her husband, and instead turned around, and once more took a giant swing at my head.

This time, I wasn't able to avoid her, and the cold hard steel, made a direct connection with my head, I too fell to the floor, near unconscious, my vision blurred, but for just a moment, and once it cleared, I looked up to see Vicki standing over, the fire extinguisher held over her head as she prepared to finish me off.

"NO!" Edge yelled out, seconds before Vicki sent the fire extinguisher barreling on my head. She turned around and face him, he was still on the floor grabbing at his head.

"Edge, this is how it has to be, he has to die" she said to him frantically between breaths.

"Vicki have you gone insane?" he asked her "you can't kill him"

"I can" she shouted "and I'm going to"

"Vickie, please, be rational"

'NO!" she screamed, closing her eyes, and grabbing onto her hair with her free hand "you made it this way Edge, do you think I wanted it to come to this"

"Vickie,i it doesn't have to be this way"

"I won't settle for second best, Edge"

Edge looked up at her with a look of horror, Vicki in that moment had become the definition of what it meant to go crazy, her mascara with her tears ran down her face, her hair was frazzled in every which direction, and she panted for breath like a wild animal

I mustered all my strength into easing my way up back to my feet.

"I won't settle for second best" she whispered again to herself before turning around, preparing to put all her strength into what was to be my final blow

She however had not see my rise back up, and when she turned around, I was right in front of her. I grabbed for the fire extinguisher trying to pull it out of her arms, but she resisted wrapping herself around the fire extinguisher and holding onto it for dear life.

Normally it would have been quite easy for me, a professional wrestler, to pull the extinguisher away from her, but I was still dizzy from the shot to the head I had taken just moments before, and she held onto the fire extinguisher with all her might, knowing that the fire extinguisher represented her marriage, and that was something she physically and literally was not prepared to let go of.

Me and her wrestled around the rooftop for the fire extinguisher, both of us pulling and tugging at it hoping to rip it free from the others arms. Edge continued to try to talk sense into Vicki, being as the shot he took to the head was much harder then the one I did, and he was not able to get back to his feet. Vickie however didn't seem to hear a word he said, as she said nothing and continued to struggle for the fire extinguisher, despite his pleas for her to stop.

My dizziness and excruciating pain grew by every second, and I began to fear that I would not be able to stop her. However just as my faith began to waver, she suddenly froze, while her grasp on the fire extinguisher was not relinquished, she stopped trying to break it free of my arms. I paused with her, leaning my body up against the extinguisher, my exhaustion getting the better of me. I looked up at her, and saw a look of glory in her eyes, as well as a sick smile on her face.

Before I had time to register what any of this could of meant, she suddenly began to push, her momentum forced me back, and she continued to push me further and further back, and i realized what her plan was, she planned to push me off of this building. I had no energy to fight back, and she pushed me all the way to edge of the building, the heel of my right foot went over, and had she pushed me back one more step, I would have fallen to my death.

I put everything I had left in me to finally push back, and avoided the fall. She became infuriated, she quickly began to wrestle me for the fire extinguisher, and now both of our lives were on the line, as we spun in circles, right next to the edge of the building.

Our battle went nowhere, as neither one of us was able to gain the upper hand, finally she changed her grip, holding the top of the fire extinguisher with her top hand, and letting her other hand fall. I saw this as my golden opportunity, and I began to put all of my force into one final tug, when with her free hand she dug her nails into my forearm, drawing blood.

My grip with the fire extinguisher was broken, however it was her whose back was facing the edge of the building, as she ripped the extinguisher free of my arms, her momentum sent her sailing over the top of the building, and she fell to her death.

I collapsed on the floor, partly because of exhaustion and pain, but mostly because of shock.

"What have you done" Edge asked, rising to a standing position and running to the edge, looking over, at his wife's body stories and stories below "What have you done? What have you done?" he repeated, becoming more and more frantic every time

"Edge," I said grabbing him bringing him down to me, he fell to his knees, and buried his head in my chest

"You killed her" he shouted

"Edge" I said, separating himself from me, putting my hand on his shoulder to make eye contact

He took a moment, trying to pull himself together, wiping away his tears and pulling his hair back

"What are we gonna do?" he asked me, now quiet and composed

"The cops are gonna be here soon" I said, to which he had no response "we have to run" I told him

"What?' he asked

"We have to run away, we just killed someone Edge"

"Christian?" he said almost horrified

"We can go back to Canada" I said "dye our hair, change our appearance, and we can wrestle in the independents to make money, we can have our own little lives, with nobody else involved, just us… think about it Edge, all we really need is each other

He looked down at the floor, I knew what I was suggesting was a lot to handle, but as I thought about, the idea made in sense.

"Maybe what just happened with Vicki was a good thing" I told him, to which he looked back up at me "we can do exactly what we did for so many years, and honestly Edge, I think those days were the best of both of our lives, you know? We can live off of whatever little money we make, driving from Vancouver, to Toronto and back again, just to wrestle for all the little promotions, and it will just be the two of us, nobody else to make our lives more complicated then they have to be, just a simple kind of life"

"I don't know" he said

"C'mon" I told him "Edge and Christian… the suicide blondes, or any other of the million things people have called us, in the end, it's always come back to me and you together, do you think that maybe it's because that's the way things are supposed to be?"

After a pause that lasted just a few moments but felt like an eternity, Edge gave me a smile and a little chuckle

"Okay" he said, and nothing else

I pulled him into a tight hug, swaying back and forth in the embrace, I stood up on both feet, and then helped him back up as well.

We left what happened on the rooftop behind us, we left Vicki behind, we left The Big Show behind, we left Jack behind, we left the WWE behind, we left the USA behind, we returned to Canada, and left everything behind that wasn't Edge and Christian.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally I walked out of the airport… it was cold… that was one thing I most defiantly never missed about Canada, it was so damn cold. I rubbed my shoulder, the hours on the plane had stiffened it up, and the freezing weather outside didn't make it feel any better. I put on my sunglasses, despite it being gloomy and overcast, I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I paced around impatiently waiting for my car, sooner or later someone would know who I was, and that was a humiliation that I didn't want to deal with.

Finally the limo showed up, I threw my lone bag in, and followed behind. I handed the driver the address, to the place that this wrestling promotion was held in, which I couldn't imagine was anything more than a shit hole.

He looked at it, then glanced at me, then back at the paper.

"You a wrestling fan?" he asked

"No." I responded monotone.

"You sure?"

This time I decided not to respond and just continued to look out my window, I didn't care if he knew who I was, as long as I didn't have to discuss it.

He drove me downtown, it had been years since I had been anywhere in Toronto other then the arena or a five star hotel. However nothing had changed since I was kid. There was no nostalgic glory, just a feeling of loss, after all that I had accomplished, I had ended up back here.

Finally I showed up at the wrestling show, this was far from the WWE, there were no John Cena t-shirts, no families who had come to do something together, just some pure die hard fans of true wrestling. It briefly brought a smile to my face for the first time since I had landed here.

I entered the building, sat toward the back, not eager to be a part of all the chaos that goes on down by the barricades. As the show started, I pulled out my notebook, and began taking notes on several of the wrestles, Vince would like none of these wrestlers, and it seemed that once again, I would be going back empty handed, still not finding "the next great superstar" as I had been asked to months ago, just after my shoulder injury.

My mind began to wander, and several matches went by, while I paid no attention. This has become a common occurrence, as whenever I watched wrestling, I usually would just fall into a giant hole of self pity. Always asking myself the same questions.

_Will I ever wrestle again?_

_Why did this happen to me?_

_How could this happen to me… I was the best in the world at what I did._

And yet, there I was, Chris Jericho, one of the greatest names in the wrestling industry, and I had become nothing more then a scout, flying around from city to city, shitty promotion to shitty promotion, looking for someone with the slightest bit of talent that could survive in the WWE. It had been over a year since I had wrestled my last match, and since then no matter where I looked I hadn't been able to find one wrestler who I thought was worthy of signing to the WWE.

And tonight was no different, none of the wrestlers had personality, even though some of them seemed to have decent in ring skills, none of them were able to cut a believable promo. I left halfway through the last match. Vince wouldn't be happy to hear that I had again come up empty handed. Luckily there was another promotion for me to see the next night, but I didn't have much hope that it would turn out any different than the dozens of other I had seen.

My limo drove me to my hotel. I went through my normal routine. Walked in, changed, then hit up the mini bar, and drank myself to sleep, as nowadays, that was the only way I could sleep.

I woke up late the next afternoon. My shoulder throbbed. I rolled out of bed, wanting more than anything to just get on a plane and go home, but I had to sit through yet another wrestling show. I made my way back downtown. This venue looked even worse than the one from the night before. And to my dismay, the wrestlers were worse as well. My attention span began to shorten as usual.

Until all the sudden out came a tag team, they hid their faces behind sunglasses and hats, however they came out, and cut an amazing promo, after which they had wrestled a match. They were outstanding. A jolt of excitement went through me. Finally I had found someone, and better yet, I had found two wrestlers, and these two seemed as though they could have started on Raw tomorrow, and would have fit in just fine. They won their match, which made them number one contenders for the promotion's tag team titles, however they would not compete for those titles, I would go speak to them, and have them signed to the WWE, instantly.

At first I wasn't able to get backstage, however after taking off my sunglasses, the security guard was more then happy to let Chris Jericho backstage.

I searched until I finally found one of them, I began to approach, however something caught my eye, as the wrestler took off his shirt, a tattoo on his right arm, a black star outlined in red, with two skills underneath it. I thought for a second, I knew that I had seen this tattoo before, when suddenly it came to me.

"Edge?" I let out not sure if I even believed what I saw, he turned around and looked at me, terror outlining his face.

"Can you believe it baby, we're gonna be champions" another voice rang out walking into the room. He turned in, it was Christian "Im so exci-" he stopped upon seeing me

I was too shocked to put together a complete thought, all that escaped my mouth, were the names of the two ghosts that stood in front of me

"Edge? Christian?"


	11. Chapter 11

It had been over a year since anyone had heard from Edge and Christian, they had seemingly just disappeared. The three of us just stood there and stared at each other, as if we were three species of aliens, all encountering each other for the first time, unable to comprehend how the others could exist. Edge was the first to speak.

"Chris… you need to leave" he said

"Leave?" I couldn't believe it "What are you talking about, what are you guys doing here"

"Are you gonna tell anyone you saw us, Chris?" Edge continued.

"What happened to you?" I noticed that obviously there was a very serious reason that the two of them were in Canada.

Edge ran his hands through his hair, just like back in the day before he would hit a spear, however this was all pure emotion... stress.

"I killed Vickie" Christian said out of nowhere.

"Vickie? Vickie Guerrero" I asked "Vickie Guerrero committed suicide."

"What?" Edge questioned his eyes narrowing.

"Well, as far as anyone else is concerned" I began "Vince paid off a detective, they destroyed the fire extinguisher, so it looks like she just jumped".

"How do you know all this" Christian asked seemingly critical of my story.

"Show told me, he was my tag team partner for a while, and since he was close with Vickie he knew all about everything, Vince thought it would look bad for his company if he had hired a couple of murderers" I chuckled, but the two of them obviously found no humor. "You have to come back" I continued becoming more and more excited

"Chris…" Edge said shaking his head.

"It's been over a year" I said shaking my hands, getting progressively louder

"Vince will never let us come back" Christian said

"Yes he will, I'll talk him into it" I said confidently

"Why do you want us to come back so badly" Edge asked

I paused

"Because… I need a favor"

"A favor?" Christian laughed "of course there has to be something in it for Jericho"

"Listen!" I said getting aggravated, "I haven't wrestled in almost a year, and all the doctors I've seen have said my career is over" Edge and Christian remained silent "It was Randy" I said, one of my fists closing, as I reached my other hand toward my shoulder.

"What do you want us to do?" Christian responded, after a brief moment of silence, deciding that he felt no sympathy for me.

"A deal, I can talk to Vince, and once I get you guys back into the WWE, you guys help me get my revenge on Randy"

"What kind of revenge?" asked Christian skeptically

"I haven't decided yet, but if I get you guys back into the WWE, then you owe me"

Christian looked over to Edge, searching his face for an answer.

"I want to go home" Edge let out.

"Okay" I said smiling and nodding my head "I'll call Vince"

XXX

"I have a bad feeling about this" I said to Christian as we packed away the last couple of our things from our shitty apartment

"Why" he asked

"Because, I worked with Randy a couple of years ago, remember Rated RKO, and if I know anything about Randy, it's that pissing him off is never a good idea."

"Naw, he's just a snake" Christian said waving off the idea

"No… he's a viper"

Christian laughed, but I wasn't kidding

"Christian" I continued "I don't think you realize how dangerous messing with Randy Orton is gonna be.

Christian put down his suitcase and walked over to me, wrapping his hand around my hips

"Listen, if he gives us any problems, we'll just have to find another fire extinguisher" he said with a smile

I laughed, after over a year, Christian and I had found a way to make light of the situation, though it was by no means a laughing matter, we had let it consume our lives for months, and this was the best way we knew to help get past it.

He began to move his hands up my shirt.

"You know?" he said "After tonight we're never gonna have sex in this bed again he said" pushing me backwards toward the bed.

I smiled as he pulled my shirt over my head, he began kissing my neck, and was working his way down my stomach, he began to unbuckle my belt when…

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

"It's Chris, open up!" a voice shouted from the front door.

A look of fury shot over Christian's face as he got up and headed to the door, while I put my shirt back on.

"What Chris?" Christian said only half opening the door,

"I need to talk to you guys" he said, pushing Christian out of the way and walking inside

"This can't wait until tomorrow?" Christian asked "Our flight is in five hours, we were hoping for just a little bit of sleep"

"No, this can't wait" Chris said eagerly "I figured out how we can take Randy down"

"And how is that?" I asked

"Legacy" he said with a huge grin

Me and Christian said nothing, having no idea what he was talking about

"Legacy" he said again "Randy's faction, don't you guys watch Raw?"

"We don't really get cable" I said with a half of a chuckle

Chris rolled his eyes

" Okay, Randy formed a stable with Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes, they've since all broken up on screen, but I know there was more going on there, what you guys have to do is find out which one Randy is with"

"Are you sure Randy is 'with' either one of them?" Christian asked sound skeptical

"Ofcourse I'm sure, you know how Randy is when it comes to guys, if he wants them he gets them" Chris said answering as though it was a stupid question, Christian didn't seem to understand, and Chris looked at me

"Yeah… Randy does have that ummm reputation" I mumbled out

Suddenly everything came together for Chris, he realized that Christian didn't know about the history that me and Randy had off screen during Rated RKO, similar to the one Chris suspected Randy had with Cody or Ted during The Legacy. I shot Chris a look declaring with my eyes that he better not say anything to Christian, he got the message.

"I just know that there is something deep going on between, Randy and one of them, and once we find out which one it is, we can use that against him"

"Well that's great, but now that you've unveiled your master plan, do you think you could leave so we could get some sleep?" Christian said opening the door for Chris

Chris didn't seem happy with Christian's lack of manners, still he left none the less. Christian closed the door behind him.

"Thank god that's over with" he said walking back towards me, "now where were we?" he said sitting me back down on the bed

"Christian, I actually am really tired" I told him, grabbing his hands

"Oh… okay" he said getting up and walking away. "Well go to sleep then, I'll finish packing the last of our things.

Sleep was the last thing I did the night, the brief conversation with Chris brought back all of the guilt I felt for never telling Christian about my history with Randy. I started to question how much I really wanted to go back to WWE and if this was all worth it. But it was too late now, and all I could do was hope for the best. Still, I had a really bad feeling, that none of this could end well.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been forever, returning to the WWE truly felt like a homecoming, it was nice for a little while, I had a minute to just feel as though I was where I belonged, not having to worry about Vickie, Jericho, Randy or Christian.

However that didn't last long, Chris wanted me and Christian to get straight to work, no time to enjoy my transition from broke wrestler to superstar.

"Who do you think is more Randy's type? Ted or Cody?" Christian asked pacing around our hotel room

"I don't know" I said lying in bed almost getting dizzy from all his pacing "Cody is just so puny and pathetic, but Randy is kinda weird sometimes, and I think he might like that"

"You mean like he likes to dominate people?"

"I guess" I said plainly, not wanting to let on that I knew too much

He let out a frustrated sigh and plopped himself down on the bed, I was just happy he stopped pacing.

"Hey" I said moving so that he was sitting in between my legs as I rubbed his shoulders "why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Because" he said flustered "I hate Jericho, I hate having to deal with him, I hate having to deal with all this, I wanna just wrestle, and come home to you, simple shit, not all this scheming and plotting"

"If I remember correctly, I thought Christian loved to scheme and plot"

"I did" he responded "but that was before I had you, now I just want to be happy, you've changed me"

I started to smile

"It's not a good thing" he said standing up quickly "you've made me soft"

"Oh I think I've done just the opposite" I said with a laugh

"You're stupid" he said as he began to pace again "Rhodes or DiBiase. Rhodes or Dibiase. Rhodes or DiBiase" he whispered to himself as he paced

"What if it didn't matter if it was Rhodes or DiBiase?" I said

Christian stopped pacing and looked at me, his hand on his chin.

"What?" he asked seemingly perplexed

"What if we got a couple of the divas to take each of them to bed?"

Suddenly Christian was on the exact same page as me

"Yeah yeah" he said beginning to get excited, and then Randy would walk in on one of them and be furious, and it wouldn't matter who because both of them would be with one of the divas"

"He'd be heartbroken" I continued

"Well I don't think Randy Orton has a heart, but it would be enough for us to say we fulfilled our part of the bargain." Christian said smiling

"Which divas do we get though, is the tricky part" I said trying not to burst his bubble

"Well Ted DiBiase was in FCW with Maryse, and the two of them were really close, so that seems to be an easy fit.

It was enough for me

"And Cody" I asked

"Hmmmm, Cody's tough, I can't see one of the divas wanting anything to do with that skinny little nerd" Christian thought a little harder, it seemed like we were so close to the answer "It would have to be a real slut, who wouldn't care that she was hooking up with Cody Rhodes, and wasn't good enough looking to get with somebody else"

…

"ALICIA FOX!" we yelled out in unison

XXX

I couldn't believe what this fool was asking me

"You want me, the sexiest of sexy, to sleep with Ted DiBiase, just because you asked me to"

"C'mon Maryse, you two go way back, you worked together in FCW" Edge pleaded

"No" I replied, without saying anything else, because it was as simple as that

"Maryse, you don't even have to sleep with him, all you have to do is be there in some lingerie or something"

"Why are you so anxious for this to happen"

"Maryse, you don't have to worry about all that"

"No I want to know, first you and Christian just show up out of nowhere after over a year, and then all the sudden, you are so anxious for me to hook up with Ted DiBiase" I started to wag my finger and smile "I think you're up to something"

He stood still for a minute with a vacant expressing, I could tell he was trying to decide if he was gonna tell me or not, so I decided to give him a little push

"Okay, if you're not going to tell me, then the answer is no" I said as I started to turn and walk away

"Wait" he said grabbing my arm

"Yes?" I said, my impatience flowing through my voice

"Me and a couple other people are trying to get rid of Randy, and there's a lot of rumors that there is something going on between Randy and Ted, so we wanna have you in Ted's room, hoping that Randy will walk in on you."

At first this elaborate story of his angered me, but after studying his motionless face, I realized that he wasn't kidding, and I started to laugh.

"C'mon I'm sure you can't stand Randy Orton any more then the rest of us, just show up there in a sexy little outfit, and make sure the two of you stay in the room for a little while, that's all" he continued

"A sexy little outfit eh? Well you know those don't come free" I responded

Edge sighed and handed over his credit card

"Okay, you have a deal sir"

XXX

"Of course she went for it" I replied over the phone "what a stupid, question, its Alicia Fox." I said having to laugh my way through the end of the sentence. "What about Maryse?"

I had just gotten back from the restaurant where Alicia and I had met, I could of just met her somewhere or called her, hell I could even of emailed her and she would of said yes, but I had been starving all day, and after eating microwavable dinners every night for the last year I couldn't resist the urge to go somewhere that I wouldn't be able to afford without my WWE salary. However Alicia agreed so quickly, that we were left with nothing else to discuss, and Alicia Fox was not someone who you could have the most riveting small talk with. So our lunch was cut short, and now I was on my way to the arena, knowing I would be one of the first people there for tonight's show.

"Yeah, she went for it, I had to give her my credit card though. Hopefully she doesn't go to crazy" he replied

I laughed, everything seemed to be going perfect, this last year or so which had brought nothing but disaster after disaster but it felt as though it was almost over.

"Oh Edge, I think we're almost through this" I said letting out a sigh

"We are, Christian" he reassured me "in a couple of days, this will all be over"

"I love you" I told him

"I love you t-" he began before my phone went flying out of my hand, somebody behind me having knocked it away. I turned around, in my blood boiling

"Hi" the sculpture of a human being said coldly to me

"Shit" I let out before my mind could filter my words… it was Randy Orton


	13. Chapter 13

Randy Orton was one of those people who's presence didn't really carry over to TV. If you thought he looked like a Greek god on TV, then you had obviously never met him person. He was one of the most intimidating figures in the WWE. While many would jump at the opportunity to wrestle him, Randy Orton was not someone you would want to fight, the one thing you would want less is for Randy Orton to want to fight you. I did my best not to let him hear my gulp before I spoke.

"What do you want Randy?" I said trying my best to stand my ground

He put his hand on my shoulders and licked his lips and paused before he spoke

"It's good to have you back, Christian" he said his voice monotone

"Yeah… It's good to be back, did you break my phone just to tell me that?"

"You know…"he began taking his hand off of my shoulder and rubbing his chin with it "it's weird you Edge flee the country, no one ever thought we'd see you again, and then all of the sudden, you guys are back"

"Well we needed a vacation"

Randy's eyes narrowed, he didn't like my sarcasm, I'm sure it had been a while since anyone had thrown any his way.

"Listen Christian, I'm not stupid, I know Jericho brought you back, and if I know Jericho I know that means that there was something in it for him, and being that Jericho doesn't really care for me, I assume that you and Edge have some kind of angle to get at me."

"You're wrong" I said too scared to look in him in the eye

"I'm wrong?" he said pressing closer to me, moving me up against the wall, I tried to keep my composure, however I'm sure it was pretty visible that I was shaking "Listen, I'm sure you know, I'm not someone who you want to make an enemy with"

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" I blurted out, again my mind moving too fast to filter it out, the second after I said it I knew I shouldn't of.

"I don't know, Christian" he said putting his arm up against the wall over my shoulder, he was so huge, he surrounded me completely "Are you scared of me? You should be. If you were smart you would be scared, I'm capable of things you could only imagine"

"And what are you gonna do to me?" I said trying to achieve the tight rope act of not being acting like a bitch and not being overly defiant.

"Hmmm maybe your boyfriend?"

I was filled with a rush of anger, I don't know what I was gonna say to him, but he cut me off before I could say it.

"Again… I mean" he said with a crooked smile.

I suddenly couldn't speak, there was no way it was true, it couldn't be, but my head began to flood with images of the two of them, I couldn't breathe, and I was still surrounded by Randy, I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. Who knows how much time passed there in silence.

"Ooooh, you didn't know" he said, his cooked smile turning into a grin

"You're lying" I said, so meekly it was obvious I didn't even believe

"Oh no" he said moving in so close to my face I could feel his breath "ask him… ask him about all the rated R things he did to this superstar. He patted me twice on the side of the face and walked away.

I was so angry I could of screamed, and yet I couldn't move a muscle, I stayed there in a frozen state, up against the wall as if Randy was still there on top of me. There was no way this was true, but then why did I believe it so much? I felt a tear run down my face… how could Edge do this to me?

XXX

I knew something was wrong by Christian's voice over the phone, I couldn't decide if I wanted to rush back to our hotel room to find out what, or if I wanted to put this off as long as possible.

"Hey, Edge… ummm, it's Christian" his voice said getting softer and softer on the voicemail I'd listened to at least thirty times by now "Listen, I have something that I…. I really have to talk to you about, sooo try to get back as so as possible okay? Okay…"

I stood outside the door to his room, the bad feeling I'd had since we were in Canada was back, my stomach felt like it was swarming with butterflies. Whatever he wanted to talk about was bad, really bad, I just knew it

I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door, so like a logical person I just walked around in circles in front of it, my hands in my back pockets. I felt like I was a kid again, like I knew that I was in trouble for something, and I was taking this time to come up with a story. But it was hard to make up a story when you didn't even know what you were in trouble for. I was out there for no more than twenty minutes I'm sure, but it felt like hours, just starring at his door in silence… until the silence was broken

My phone went off, and it blared through the empty hallway.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself, trying to dig into my pockets to retrieve my phone. Why the hell was I wearing such tight pants? I finally got my phone out of my pocket, and quickly ignored whoever was calling, which I regretted two seconds later when I realized that it was Christian "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said scolding the phone.

The door opened in front of me, and there was Christian with a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you doing out here, Edge?" he said his voice stiff.

"I was coming to see you of course" my voice sounding anything but stiff.

"I heard your phone, were you just standing out here?"

"No I just got here… like two seconds ago"

"Oh." Christian said, looking skeptical "Come in" he said holding the door open for me.

I walked in, not sure if my bad feeling was worse while I was outside of the room, contemplating what I had to deal with, or now that I was inside the room about to find out.

"What do you need to talk about?" I built up the courage to ask after a couple of moments, hoping that I had just blown this all out of proportion in my head.

Christian said nothing to me, his back was turned to me, as I sat on the bed, and he shuffled around in the little kitchen area, he took out a glass, filled it with ice, then poured vodka over it, and starred at the glass.

"I um…" he started, before trailing off, taking a sip of his drink

I got off of the bed and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him, resting the side of my head on his shoulder

"Hey, you can tell me anything" I said

"Edge, please don't touch me" he said rolling out of my arms, and walking across the room, still refusing to make eye contact with me

The room swelled with silence. I wasn't sure which one of us was supposed to talk to first.

Christian took another sip of his drink, and grabbed the back of his neck with his hand, letting out a long sigh.

"I ran into Randy today" he said

Suddenly I was confused, was he trying to start small talk? Did this have anything to do with why he was upset? Or was he trying to change the subject before we even started discussing the previous one, either way, I played along.

"Yeah, what'd you talk about?"

Christian's back still turned, his hand still on his neck, he finally made eye contact with me, looking over his shoulder

"You" he said "We talked about you, Edge"

My heart began to beat faster, suddenly this was all coming together for me, and it seemed as though it was one of my worst fears coming to life, I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know if Christian knew, I searched my mind for the right words to say, but Christian got there first

"Is it true Edge?" he said his voice not flustered "That's all I want to know"

"Yes" I said hanging my head down, knowing instantly what he was talking about "It's true"


	14. Chapter 14

I turned my head back around, and looked out the window, for a second I felt peaceful, my body was still. I said nothing, I didn't move, I don't think I even thought, I just stood there like a statue, starring out the window, I took another sip of my vodka. It must of taken a moment for everything to hit me, or maybe all it took was Edge's voice to take me out of my cationic state.

"Listen, Christian" he said

"Shut up" I whispered … "Shut the fuck up!" I screamed less than a second later, throwing my glass across the room.

"Christian!" he shouted, as he ducked to avoid the flying glass, that shattered against the wall.

"Are you serious Edge? This happened how long ago and you never thought to tell me?"

"Christian, I'm sorry" he said his mouth not moving as fast as his brain as he tried unsuccessfully to articulate an excuse "You were in TNA"

"Who cares!" I said shouted, so mad I was seeing red "Me and you were still together during Rated-RKO, I remember Edge, so me being in TNA had nothing to do with it…" I stopped mid sentence in shock as suddenly everything came together for me.

"Christian" he let out trying to walk towards me, I put my hand out, stopping him at an arm's length away from me

"That's why you broke up with me wasn't it… you left me for him…"

Edge got silent…

"Get out…" I nearly whispered

"Christian…"

"GET OUT!" I screamed

He left, and I proceeded to break everything around me, all this time, all the guilt that I had felt, as if our relationship not working the first time was my fault, all that had been a lie. Our relationship didn't work out because he had a fling with Randy Orton.

All the images played back in my head like flashbacks, even though I hadn't been there, I could piece everything together like a puzzle that I finally had solved after all these years. When I had first left for TNA, me and Edge still tried to maintain a relationship, but we would go weeks without seeing each other, all the while he was spending all his time with Randy. That's when he Edge fed me all the bullshit about the space between us being too much, that's when Edge broke up

He had fallen for Randy, but Randy was the type to drop someone as soon as he had their fill with them. And eventually that is exactly what happened to Edge. After their time together, Edge began looking for someone who was the exact opposite of Randy, not some god like man, who would dispose of Edge like trash, but a woman who would be infatuated with him… a woman like Vickie Guerrero. That's why he had been so hesitant to get back together with me when I returned to the WWE, he never loved Vickie, but she was safe, she wouldn't hurt him.

I spent the rest of the night without the middle man of a glass, I took my bottle of vodka to bed instead of Edge, and after an hour or so drank myself to sleep… no, I cried myself to sleep, cried myself to the worst sleep of my life, a sleep littered with dreams of Randy and Edge

XXX

"Where the hell is Christian!" I said near livid

"I don't know, Chris" Edge answered quietly

"This is great, after all I do for the two of you, this is how you repay me, when was the last time you talked to him?"

"A couple of days ago, we had a fight"

"I really don't care, he needs to be here"

"I' m sure he will be soon" Edge said so meekly it didn't sound like even he believed it.

I had called a meeting with Edge and Christian to see make sure that they had been making progress, I had wanted to have Randy taken down by now, but it seemed as though the two of them had managed to get distracted and had forgotten the deal we had made in Canada.

"What happened?" I said with my hand on my forehead

Edge hesitated to speak.

"Listen, I deserve an explanation" I barked

"Christian ran into Randy, and Randy told him about the thing we had a couple of years ago.

"Oh that's just great! Randy… of course, we supposed to be destroying him, remember? Not letting him destroy us! Why didn't you just deny it"

"I wasn't going to lie to Christian"

Suddenly a very drunken Christian came barreling through the door

"Of course Edge, you would never do that" he slurred

"Christian… you're drunk" Edge said sounding concerned

"Well that's fuckin obvious" I said less sympathetic

Edge ignored me

"Christian, are you okay, I've been trying to call you for the last couple of days" Edge continued

"Listen!" I intervened "If you guys want to work out all of your shit, that's fine, but don't do it on my time, I called this meeting to make sure you guys have come up with a plan, have you?

"Yeah" Edge said nodding his head "Instead of finding out if Randy is with Cody or Ted, we are just gonna set both of them up with a couple of divas, so no matter which one of them it is Randy is gonna walk in on his boyfriend with either Alicia Fox or Maryse.

My skepticism must of shown on my face, I was hoping for something a little more devious, however Christian was a drunk fool, and Edge was an emotional mess, so I was sure that at the time being, I wasn't gonna be able to get anything better out of the two of them.

"I guess that will have to do" I let out, making sure my dissatisfaction was present in my voice

"Damn straight it will have to do" Christian said fumbling his way towards me "And I want you to know… and this goes for you too" he said pointing his finger at Edge "As soon as this is over I want nothing to do with either of you"

"Get out of my face" I told him

Christian chuckled, and managed to walk his was to the door

"Fuck you!" he said his middle finger in the air at both of us

I shook my head and sighed, refocusing my attention at Edge

"So when is this going down?" I asked

"Tomorrow night" he responded

"Good… good. Tomorrow we finally find out whether it Ted or Cody, more importantly tomorrow Randy finally gets what's coming to him. This better work"


	15. Chapter 15

My heels clicked behind me as I walked down the hall to Ted's hotel room, under my short dress was my sexiest lingerie, and I had practically bathed in most expensive French perfume. I knocked twice on his door, once I got to the end of the hall.

"Bonjour" I said with a smile as he opened the door

"Maryse" he stuttered out, his jaw seemed a second away from hitting the floor.

"Hi, Ted" I said flipping my hair back.

He looked better then I remembered.

"Come in, come in" he said waving me in

I strutted past him, he took in a my scent, he looked intoxicated.

"How've you been" he said after taking a moment to gather himself.

"Same as I look"

"Freakin amazing" he said giving me an up and down

"You know it" I said with a laugh

"You um want a drink or anything?" he asked without taking his eyes off of my legs

"Sure what do you have?"

He backed his way to the refrigerator, not looking away from me until he had to. After scanning the empty inside of the refrigerator.

"um… gin?"

"C'mon you should know better than that Teddy"

"Sorry… you're right, you're really not a gin type of girl are you?"

I giggled

"I'll make an exception"

He looked surprised for a moment, before pouring two glasses on the counter and heading back over to me.

I took a sip… ugh, I coughed a bit not predicting how strong it would be.

"I was right" he said with a smirk "not really a gin type of girl"

I laughed

"You know" he said sitting on the bed, and placing out his hand as a signal for me join him, which I did sitting down next to him "I was just thinking about you the other day"

"Oh" I said "Do tell"

"Well I was telling a friend a story" he said as he started to laugh "it was back when I first started in FCW with you, and…" he started to laugh again this time harder

"C'mon" I said

"Me and you were cutting a promo together" he said then took a breath to try to compose himself "it was the first time me and you worked together, and do you remember what I called you?

I spit my drink out in a sudden fit of laughter

"Maureen!" I shouted through my hysterical laughter.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, we didn't have sex, we didn't even get close, I never took off my dress, if Randy was gonna walk in at any point then Edge would be disappointed because he wouldn't catch me and Ted in anything other than a conversation, but a good conversation. I started to realize as the night went by how much I missed him. I started to feel a connection, maybe something more.

XXX

"You like this don't you?" I said raising my leg up and holding my foot above my head

"Uh…ummmm" Cody mumbled out, tilting his head while he watched my twist my body around like a pretzel

"Yeah… you know, there's something sexy about this whole shy nerdy thing you got going on"

"Um…. Alicia… what are you doing here?"

"I came to show you a good time…a real good time" I said as I started to walk over to the end of the bed that he was sitting on

"Alicia, don't take this the wrong way but…"

"Shhhhh" I said putting my finger on his lips "let mama make it better" I sat myself in his lap wrapping my left leg of his left shoulder

I raised my hands in the air, and looked at the ceiling.

He did nothing.

"Well?" I said

"... um what?" he replied after a long pause

"Aren't you gonna take my shirt off" I asked looking at him but my arms still raised

"…ummmmm no" he said after and even longer pause

"Damn it son, you gonna make me do everything myself" I said getting frustrated as I took my shirt off

"Whoa"

"Yeah, that's what they all say" I said as I brought my leg down and wrapped my arms around his neck

His hands began to shake, and his forehead had sweat all over it.

"Now take me" I nearly screamed as I squeezed his leg

He didn't move.

"C'mon now, don't make me do everything" I said pushing back on the bed, as I crawled over him.

His breathing became loud and frantic, as if he was in a horror movie, and these were the last seconds before he got chopped into bits by a guy with a machete. Things only got worse as I began to kiss his neck. I'm not sure how long this would go on before Cody would roll up into a fetal position, so if Randy was gonna come, he had better come soon.

XXX

I nearly skipped out of the elevator once I got to my floor, I could only imagine to myself how I would explain it if anyone saw me, the viper, Randy Orton wasn't one to skip.

I hadn't felt like myself for weeks, could the cold intimidating heartless viper, who disposed of guys like trash, actually be falling in love? This was the longest I had ever been with a guy, and I found myself picturing a whole little life with him, a house somewhere tropical, away from the WWE, and all of the other guys who hadn't satisfied me, no matter how hard they tried.

Guys like Edge, guys who were fun for a little while, but then just got to annoying to keep around. I never had feelings for any Edge or any of the countless other guys. I really hadn't ever had feelings for anyone. I couldn't think of anyone other then myself that I had ever cared about in my entire life, until now ofcourse. Now everything was different, I couldn't hurt this one, I couldn't put him through the pain that I had put all the others through, I cared for him to much.

I arrived at the door to his hotel room, and had to take a second to catch my breath, this was so not like me, acting like a little girl with a crush. I wasn't sure if I liked the old me, the cold, hard, intimidating Randy Orton, or this new Randy Orton, who for the first time in his life was in love.

It only took a second however for me to revert back to who I actually was, as soon as I opened the door, my blood began to boil, my fists clenched, the viper was ready to strike, on both the man I had fallen in love with, and this bitch that was there with him.


	16. Chapter 16

"So this is it" Chris said with a big sigh, as he took another swig of his drink. "Right now Randy Orton is getting his heart crushed by either Alicia Fox or Maryse, kinda funny isn't it. Of all the people who hate Randy Orton, it gonna be one of a couple of skinny girls that brings him down"

I just nodded. Chris Jericho's drunken rant about his revenge on Randy Orton was all just background noise to me. My head was still replaying my fight with Christian over and over again, after all we had gone through, I couldn't imagine it ending like this. My mind raced through our entire history. Our beginnings in the WWE, going on to become one of the most successful tag teams ever, when he left for TNA, when he came back, the roof top in Seattle, the last year that we had spent in hiding.

"Isn't that right, Edge?" Chris' voice elevated, as he glared at me obviously upset by the fact that I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry Chris" I offered even though I really wasn't.

"I don't see how you're not more excited about this, considering the recent developments, I would think that you would be just as excited as I am to bring Randy down"

"I would rather you didn't bring that up" I said looking down in shame.

"Don't worry, Edge, in a couple of days the cry baby will be done throwing his hissy fit and I'm sure everything will be fine in between you two."

I was filled with a rush of anger. I stood up and charged towards the chair he was sitting in, and squatted down getting eye to eye with him.

"Don't you say a word about Christian"

"What are you gonna do, beat up someone who can't fight back?" he said as he rubbed his bad shoulder.

I starred him in the eye for a second before standing back up and tuning around. It sickened me just to look at him.

"It's funny" he continued "I fucked up my shoulder and now I'm just a drunk who nobody loves, but all it took for no one to love you and all it took for Christian to become a drunk, was just the two of you being with each other.

"I'm done with you" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he said standing up "we had a deal" he said his mood deteriorating quickly.

"Yeah and right now Randy Orton is devastated so I kept up my half"

"We don't know that yet, I won't be satisfied until I see him suffering, until then we aren't even" he screamed pointing his finger at me.

"I don't care" I said back to him "I really don't care what happens to you or Randy, and if that means our deal is off and I have to leave the WWE again, then that's fine." I said as walking out the door

"Don't walk out on me" I heard Chris yell as I walked down the hall. I heard him continue to yell for a few more minutes as I continued to walk down the hall, but as I got further and further away his drunken noise become nearly impossible to make out.

None of that was a concern to me though. I needed to find Christian. I would do whatever it takes to earn his forgiveness. All the bullshit with Randy, and the fact that I kept it a secret was horrible, but I knew that me and Christian were meant to be together, and I knew that he had to know it too. I would find him and I would fix it… I had to.

XXX

The two of them looked up at me like a couple of deer in the head lights. For a few moments my anger paralyzed me, I was so enraged that all I could do was look at my precious Cody who had betrayed me, with this slut on top of him. Once I was able to move it took no more than a few seconds for me get across the room and latch on to a fist full of his hair as I slammed him up against the wall.

"Randy" Cody pleaded to me "it's not what you think".

"It's not what I think?" I seethed pulling at his scalp even harder.

He winced in pain. I glared at him for a few moments before looking around the rest of the room. I spotted her shirt on the floor and then looked up at her, our eyes only meeting for a couple of seconds before she let out a terrible scream.

"Randy I'm just gonna leave" she frantically let out a few seconds later, terror still present all over her face.

"You don't fucking go anywhere" I shouted as I again squeezed onto the handful of Cody's hair I still had in my hand.

"This is some bullshit" she said nervously as she began to pace around "fuck you Christian, fuck you fuck you fuck you."

"Christian?" I said suddenly surprised, easing up my grip on Cody's head "what does he have to do with any of this?"

"He's the one that told me to come up here. Wanted me to make a whole bunch of moves on Cody, but this little boy didn't want none of it"

My surprise turned to rage. I should have known, I should have expected this, especially after the conversation I had with Christian the other day, how dare he lie to my face like that and then try to pull some shit like this.

I looked at Cody, at some point he had begun to cry, and the tears ran down his face. I'm sure partly because of the pain that he felt as it seemed I was just a few seconds away from ripping every hair out of head. But as I looked into his eyes, it seemed that his tears were more of a result of his fear.

"Go" I said quietly to Alcica, who quickly ran out the door without an argument. I turned my attention back to Cody "Is what she said true"

'I don't know, I don't know why she was here Randy, I swear" he mustered to get out in between sobs.

I let go of the back of his head, and he collapsed in to my chest where the flood gates open as he began to cry hysterically, apologizing over and over again, and swearing up and down that he had no idea why Alicia had shown up.

I stroked the back of his head lightly as I walked him to the bed trying to calm him down. However as I tried to calm him down, my anger grew and grew. Christian had tried to hurt me and that would not be tolerated, what was worse was that he tried to use my one weakness against me…Cody, which in the process caused me to hurt Cody, which meant hat Cody's pain was Christian's fault. Christian had hurt Cody, and that was inexcusable. For this… I would kill Christian.


	17. Chapter 17

Edge and Chris were for sure having fun celebrating the downfall of Randy Orton, but I chose not join. A long night at the bar by myself seemed like much more fun for me than having to see Edge. But now the night was over and the bar was closed, not that I think I could have handled any more alcohol anyway. I stumbled my way to my hotel room and searched my pockets for the room key.

I walked into my dark hotel room, I didn't bother to turn any lights, I didn't bother to change clothes, I didn't even take my shoes off. I simply collapsed into my bed…it felt so lonely. I was so used to sleeping with Edge's warm body next to me, I'm not sure if I could ever get used to this.

Despite all the alcohol that I had consumed of over the past few hours, I found it difficult to sleep. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Every moment I spent awake I spent thinking about Edge, how he betrayed me, how he lied to me. I knew at the same time though that any sleep I could get would be littered with nightmares of Randy and Edge.

And that's exactly what happened, as soon as I fell asleep I had the same dream that I'd been having every night since the night I had found out about Edge and Randy. I was in some sort of basement, everything was dark, dirty, and wet. I was sitting in a chair with a chain wrapped around me to prevent me from escaping. At first I would always struggle to try to free myself from the chair, paying no attention to anything other than trying to free myself. However after a while I would always notice two figures in front of me, they were very close to me, but it would always take a little while for me to realize who they were. Finally though I would recognize Edge, and he would always looked so happy, which despite that fact that I was chained to a chair in some basement would always bring a smile to my face. However a moment after I would realize that it was Randy on top of him, they were in a bed, and Randy ran his hands all over Edge, as they rolled around in the bed moving from position to position, Randy keeping his eyes on me the whole time. Even if I hadn't been chained to the chair, I don't think I would have been able to look away.

However tonight the dream continued differently, eventually at some point Randy had rose from the bed and began to walk towards me. I was filled with fear, despite him being just a few steps away, he seemed to be approaching me forever. Finally he arrived in front of me and lowered himself to my level, our eyes were only inches apart.

"Please" I whimpered out, having no idea what he was going to do to me, just knowing I was absolutely terrified.

He chuckled for a moment, and I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact, that's when I noticed a gun in his hand. I instantly looked back up. I tried to plead to him again, but suddenly I couldn't speak. He looked at me with a crooked smile as he brought the gun up to my temple.

"Hit the kill switch" he whispered in my ear.

THUD!

Suddenly I was awake, but still in a nightmare. I looked to the door, and again a second later…

THUD!

The whole room seemed to shake.

THUD!

And the door to my room fell in, light poured into the room from the hall outside, and in the door frame was tall, dark, terrifying figure. I tried to roll out of my bed, however it seemed before I even moved that the figure was mounted on top of me, giving me blow after blow to the head. I tried to cover my face, but it seemed useless, as the fists just kept coming at me faster and faster.

Finally there was a pause, after taking just a moment to gather enough courage, I looked up at the figure on top of me… it was Randy Orton. He looked down at me seething with anger. I attempted to roll out from under his legs, however this just seemed to infuriate him further. He grabbed me by the back of my hair, lifted me up and threw across the room.

My head pounded into a wall. I suddenly felt dizzy, I rubbed the back of my head, and saw afterward that it was covered with blood. I tried to rise to my feet, but I quickly stumbled back onto the floor. My vision began to blur, and the last thing I saw was Randy, just as enraged as before, inching his way towards me.

XXX

Maryse may not have been the horrible bitch character she plays on TV, but if there was one thing that her and her character had in common it was that they both had a taste for luxury. Knowing this I made sure that we had nothing but the best for our date. I picked her up in my most expensive car, we ate at the most expensive restaurant, had the most expensive bottle of wine. Just a few perks of being the some of the million dollar man.

"You know, if you think can you can by my affection, Ted" she said before sipping her wine "you are sadly mistaken"

"Seems to be workin' so far" I said looking at her with a smile.

The date was going really well, just like the night we spent talking in the hotel room, we just seemed to be connecting. Everything seemed to be going perfectly…. Until we got an unexpected visitor.

Edge frantically ran into the restaurant, and upon spotting us, booked his way over to our table.

"Ted, I really have to talk to you" he let out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Umm… I'm a little busy right now" I said hoping he would go away.

"What's going on, Edge?" Maryse asked, seeming concerned.

"Christian is missing" he let out.

"Christian?" I said, suddenly confused "Why would I know anything about where Christian is?"

Maryse and Edge looked at each other, I realized that I was out of the loop.

"Because you know Randy" Edge began before hesitating and getting quiet again.

"What's going on?" I asked

Both still avoided eye contact with me. They seemed tense, whatever was going on, it was a big deal.

"Look, I wanna help you" I started "but you guys have to let me know what's going on."

"Okay" Edge said "just give me a second" he said, seeming to get prepared "Here's what happened" he began.

He went on to tell me about all of the events of the last several years, his affair with Randy, Christian's return to the WWE, Vickie's death, the time him and Christian spent of the run, and their plan to bring down Randy.

"You guys are fucking stupid. Do you have any idea how insane Randy Orton is? And then you go and get Cody involved, he's like a brother to me, and it wouldn't surprise me if he got hurt in all this some how too. And you…" I said looking over to Maryse "me and you...it's all a sham, part of some master plan that Christian, Edge and Jericho came up with?"

"No, Ted, it's not like that" she began, but I looked away, not wanting to hear it.

"Listen, Ted" Edge began "I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this, but I know Randy, and I know that Christian is probably in serious trouble right now, we need your help."

"I can talk to Cody, and see if he knows where Randy and Christian are, but even if he tells me, I doubt that it will do any good" I said I rubbing my temples, I was mad as hell, but I knew that Edge was right about Christian being in trouble.

"What do you mean it won't do any good?" Edge asked unsure if what I had said was good news or bad news.

"Because Randy is fucking crazy, even if you guys find him, whatever he wants to do to Christian, he can do, it's not like any of us can stop him"

A defeated look came over Edge's face.

"But maybe there is something we can do" I said after a couple of moments of thinking.

"What?" Edge asked frantically

"A lot of people have tried to take Randy on over the years" I began "no one has ever really been successful except for one person. There is really only one person that I think will be able to help us bring Randy down"

"Who?" Edge asked, as he searched my face for answers.

I took a deep breath, I knew how crazy what I was about to say was going to sound, but still it seemed like the only solution.

"Triple H."


End file.
